


Exiled

by getcucked



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, tommys fuckin dead, tubbo beats dreams ass lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getcucked/pseuds/getcucked
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Exiled

"Tommy! Get down from there!" Dream yelled, watching the younger pillar up into the sky, passing the clouds. Tears were streaming down his face, continuing to tower up. "Tommy, It isn't your time to die, get down here." Dream told him sternly, "It is my time to die, Dream. It's gone. Everything I've ever worked for is fucking gone. I don't care." He jumped.

Dream ran to L'Manburg, screaming Tubbo's name, tears streaming down his face. Tubbo heard Dream screaming his name, finding the source of the man's voice. He ran to Dream and pulled him into a hug, asking what was wrong. "Tommy's gone, Tubbo. He's gone." Dream let go of Tubbo, "What the hell do you mean 'he's gone' Dream?! What the hell did you do to him??" Tubbo stood there stunned, holding in his tears. 

"He towered up, past the clouds, and jumped. He's dead, Tubbo." Dream wiped his tears, telling Tubbo to come with him to Logstedshire. Tubbo got out of the nether portal, running to Tommy's dead body. He fell onto the ground and held him, sobbing. "I did this to you.. I exiled you and now look what happened, it's all my fault, I'm sorry." He mumbled to himself, feeling a hand on his shoulder. Dream. "Hey bud, it's okay I promise. You didn't do this to him."

"I was supposed to be his best friend, The one who was there for for them all the time," Anger began to bubble in his stomach, "and I exiled him. I didn't even VISIT him, Dream. It's all my fault, it's all my fucking fault." Tubbo sobbed harder onto the remains of his best friend, his right-hand man. Dream sighed and stood up, smirking slightly at the sight of the distressed 17 year-old. Suddenly, he stood up, dropping Tommy's body, facing the green-eyed man. He pulled out his sword. "You were there everyday, what did you do to him that caused him to do this?" He put the sword at Dream's throat. "Why didn't you stop him from towering? Why is it all blown up?" 

Tubbo inched closer, the blade pushing slightly into Dreams neck. "I just told him the truth, that you don't care about him, that he was alone. He was worth NOTHING to you, Tubbo." Dream chuckled lightly. Tubbo growled, throwing sword and tackling dream, punching him straight in the face. The punch to the face broke Dream's mask in half, making it fall to the floor. "You BASTARD." Tubbo screamed, placing another punch against the taller's face. 

"Tubbo, g-get off of me-" Dream tried to say, getting cut off by a punch to his chin, causing his mouth to fill will blood. Tubbo was seething with anger, tears streaming down his face. "You did this to him. You ruined his fucking life, you saw the signs, you knew he wanted to die. It's your turn, bitch boy." Tubbo grabbed his axe, as he threw his sword, brining it up. "Goodbye, Dream." Tubbo slammed the axe into his chest, killing Dream in an instant. 

Tubbo froze, coming back to reality. He looked at Dream's bead body, then looked back over at Tommy's. The axe slipped out of his hand, hitting the ground. Tubbo food up from dream, looking at the aftermath of the fight, then looked at the portal, where dream would've been able to go home. Where Tommy would've been able to home. Where he can go home. 

He went to Tommy's body, grabbing the note from his hand that he jumped with. Labeled "To Tubbo".

𝘛𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘰.   
𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥'𝘷𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺. 𝘐 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘺 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵-𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘯. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧𝘪𝘴𝘩. 𝘐 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘴. 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺, 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘺 𝘶𝘯𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥. 𝘏𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘦, 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦. 𝘚𝘰 𝘐 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭. 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘛𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘰.


End file.
